


When It Rains (PewdieCry)

by MilkNPork



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Older works of mine, Paramore - Freeform, Songfic, When It Rains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkNPork/pseuds/MilkNPork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was the day Cry had feared the most, and it's coming straight at him while he could do nothing. How will he manage to go to Pewdie's wedding, and watch him marry someone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rains (PewdieCry)

**"And when it rains on this side of town, it touches everything..."**

I've always loved the rain. I liked how it splashes down the ground and whispers words that I could never truly understand as it whooshes softly against the earth. It always comforted me, in a way.

It wasn't raining at all today. It was a bright and sunny morning and the curtains tried desperately to protect the indoors from the scorching daylight and failed miserably. I fluttered my eyes open, only to shut them closed again, cursing at the damned sunlight all the while. I never really was a morning person.

That wasn't the only reason I woke up at a bad start. Today was different. Today, I didn't want to open my eyes anymore. I wanted to just drift into sleep, be trapped in an endless dream and run away from the ruthless reality.

We all expected this to happen, sooner or later. They were always perfect for each other, and I knew I had no room in his heart, no right to be jealous; I had no reason to be mad, but I had every reason to be sad. In the end, I could only smile and pretend to be happy, try to overpower that glisten in his opal eyes whenever he talks about his beautiful Italian girlfriend, but I just can't. I guess nothing really can defeat true love.

**"And, oh, oh... How could you do it? Oh, I... I never saw it coming. No, I... I need the ending, so why can't you stay just long enough to explain?"**

In the end, I don't really have a choice. Pewds is expecting me to attend, and as a friend – never more than that – I have to go. Even if it will make me feel like a knife is cutting through my heart.

 _But, hey. Maybe I still have one last chance._  I thought to myself as I feel the scorching noon prickle at my skin while I lock the door and head out to the wedding.

**"Take these chances to turn it around. Just take these chances; we'll make it somehow and take these chances, we'll turn it around... We'll turn it around..."**

Finally, after being delayed so much by traffic, I arrived at the wedding, just in time.

Just in time to hear them say, "I do."

Just in time to see them slipping each other's wedding rings, smiling at each other, and kissing sweetly as the people applauded.

**"And, oh, oh... How could you do it? Oh, I... I never saw it coming. No, I... I need the ending, so why can't you stay just long enough to explain?"**

I was too late.


End file.
